


Never Mind the Crane, Get a Dumpster

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Never Mind the Crane, Get a Dumpster

You can't keep everything.

It's like when you have kids. We took pictures of Cal, right from the first hours in the nursery, when pretty much the only way anybody could have told he was my son was because he was the only black baby there. The first smile, the first tooth, the first step—all recorded and carefully mounted in the album.

Rosey has about half the amount of pictures. Edith once said we're lucky we never tried for three, because that child's first picture would probably have come at graduation.

We got married young, and poor, and for a long time we did without. Even so, the junk accumulates. Broken toys, and clothes that don't quite fit any more but are too nice to just give away. Funny little souvenirs one of us collected, and a couple of years later can't remember why. Some things that we might be better off tossing in the trash, but that seem to have wound their way into our lives so deeply we can't quite face getting rid of them.

It's too easy to accumulate the dust catchers, and hang onto them, when what you need to do is make room for the important stuff.

Last time I was over at Hutch's, the place seemed smaller somehow. Even his plants looked like they could use some breathing space. But Starsky and Hutch, they looked fine. Hutch made coffee, and Starsky got down mugs and I didn't say a word about Starsky's sugar bowl on the table or his blanket on the back of the couch. I did say something nice about the new coffee pot.

As I left, I saw the box of junk down by the garbage can, with Starsky's writing on it. They're learning.


End file.
